1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flotation method for oxide ores in which the ore is pre-treated by electric current prior to undergoing flotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the separation efficiency of flotation is accomplished by the selective chemical and physical actions under certain conditions between various mineral processing reagents and the surfaces of the various minerals. Suitable flotation techniques for the so-called sulfide ores have been established to a certain degree.
However, when the surface properties of the constituents of various mixed ores such as oxide ore and non-metallic ore closely resemble each other, it is extremely difficult to achieve an effective separation, even if prior to the flotation, various techniques such as pH adjustment, temperature adjustment and addition of mineral processing reagents have been employed.
For example, in the flotation of zinc oxide from silicate minerals, it is known to effect sulfidization of said minerals with Na.sub.2 S with heating and then utilizing cationic collectors. But this method has many defects such as the need to deslime the minerals before the flotation, as well as the need to heat and add a large amount of reagent to the slurry during operation, and the flotation result is poor.